


Etched on My Skin

by SummerRaine14



Series: Bughead Tattoos [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Post ep 2.22 finale, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: After the events of their war with the Ghoulies and the reveal of who the Black Hood is, Betty and Jughead start to work on their future as King and Queen of the Serpents. Beginning with matching Serpent tattoos.





	Etched on My Skin

Most teenage girls would dream about the day they got to walk down the aisle in a long white dress with a bouquet of flowers held in their hands, but not Betty. No, ever since her boyfriend joined the Southside Serpents, Betty dreamed out becoming part of them with him. She would visit him at Southside High, and even went as far as stripping off her clothing on a stage in front of a bar full of people. No one knew what she was thinking, but Betty, well she knew exactly what she was thinking. Betty used to think she could marry the boy next door and they could live happily ever after in a big house behind a white picket fence, except, life didn’t turn out that way for her. It all started when her sister was nowhere to be seen and the golden boy was found dead, shot in the head by his own father. It started the first time she called him ‘Juggie’ in their teenage years as they tried solving a murder case and attempting to save her broken family. It started when Betty looked him in the eyes right before their first kiss, but more than all of that, it started the night he told her he loved her. No longer did Betty didn’t want to be the trophy wife that wore pastel cardigans and posed with a fake smile in all the family pictures. She wanted what was real. Though she was petrified as she saw him slip on that Serpent jacket like it was his destiny, there was an even bigger part of herself that couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to walk by his side, leaving behind her own trail of destruction in leather. 

 

Betty still remembers the first time she saw Jughead’s Serpent tattoo, of course, they weren’t in the best place at the time, but the feeling it gave her has never went away. As they laid in bed at night she would run her finger along the ink on his skin, and think about what it would like to have a matching one. Then there was facing him in the hospital when he lost it. There were a million other things to think about as she rested on top of him in the small hospital bed, but that didn’t stop her from wondering if he would ever get the tattoo again. 

 

And then one day, she asked. 

  
  


_ “Juggie?” Betty whispered as they laid on her bed, surrounded by a pink ruffled comforter.  _

 

_ Jughead kissed Betty’s hair before moving down to her lips, “mhm?”  _

 

_ “Would you ever get another Serpent tattoo?” Betty instantly felt his body stiffen, “it’s just, you asked me to be there with you and I thought, what better way than getting matching Serpent tattoos?” At first, Betty was worried about his response, but the smile that lit up his ocean blue eyes told her she had nothing to be concerned about.  _

  
  


Jughead was holding Betty’s hand as they walked up to the entrance of Thornhill. Toni was now officially living here with Cheryl, and that meant it was where she would be doing all her tattoos. Given Alice’s feelings with all the recent events, Betty didn’t bother to run the idea by her mom, instead, contacting Toni and setting up a date. No one besides the now crowned King and Queen would know the importance of the date, but no one else needed to. Today was their day, and that was all that mattered. 

 

When they got inside, Betty looked to Toni and asked, “is there anyway we can do talk after the tattoos?” All three of them looked at Betty confused, but decided either way that she would get whatever it was she wanted. “Juggie and I decided we wanted them on ribs.” She smiled at Toni and took it upon herself to pull off her tight pink tank top before laying down on the table set out her. Jughead was shocked at her boldness, but smiled proudly anyway as he watched the love of his life prepare to etch their connection on her skin. Jughead held her hand the entire way through, but Betty proved stronger than he thought. 

 

In return, Betty took the chair from beside the table and made herself at home as she sat with Jughead. She leaned her head against his back, ignoring the comments from Toni about being in the way, and whispering to the boy she loved about how this was the best decision she had ever made. When Jughead was done, Betty looked at him and Cheryl, signalling that she wanted them to leave and without argument, the two of them did just that. 

 

“Do you think they’re gonna have sex?” Cheryl joked as they walked out of the room, earning herself a killer glare from Jughead. 

 

“I want to add something to the tattoo.” Betty said sternly, walking back over to the table. Betty pulled out a piece of paper from her bag, and when Toni saw what was on it, she smiled widely. The reaction told Betty that her answer was a yes, and so, she laid back down on the table. 

 

As Betty finished explaining to Toni what made her decide to do this, they opened the living room door to find Cheryl and Jughead still standing there. Betty’s cheeks flushed a dark shade of red as she turned side and revealed what had been added to the tattoo. Jughead’s eyes filled with tears seeing the silver crown on top of her ‘S’ shaped snake. “What do you think?” Betty asked innocently. 

 

Jughead didn’t speak, instead he walked forward and rested her cheeks in his hands as he placed a deep kiss to Betty’s lips. “I think it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Toni smiled proudly to herself, accepting the hug from her girlfriend as they stood and watched the special exchange between two people who were so clearly in love. “I love you, Betty Cooper.” 

 

“Jughead Jones,” Betty whispered, “I love you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but I hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
